Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device in which a body coupling unit does not protrude to the outside of a back cover so that a body is closely attached to a to-be-attached surface.
Background
As the information society develops, a demand for a display device increases in various forms. In line with such a demand, various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electroluminescent display (LED), and a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD), have been researched and used.
In the various display devices, a display device using organic light-emitting diodes (OLED) is advantageous in that it has an excellent brightness characteristic and viewing angle characteristic, and can be implemented as an ultra-thin type because it does not require a backlight unit, compared to the LCD.